Arthritis, an inflammatory disease that affects the synovial membranes of one or more joints in the body, is the most common type of joint disease. Billions of dollars are spent annually for the treatment of arthritis and for lost days of work associated with the disease. The disease is usually oligoarticular (affects few joints), but may be generalized. The joints commonly involved include the hips, knees, lower lumbar and cervical vertebrae, proximal and distal interphangeal joints of the fingers, first carpometacarpal joints, and first tarsometatarsal joints of the feet.
One type of arthritis is reactive arthritis, which is an acute nonpurulent arthritis secondary to a urinary tract or gastrointestinal infection with a variety of microorganisms, including Chlamydia trachomatis, Yersinia, Salmonella, Shigella, and Campylobacter. Microbial components (and not live organisms) are found in the affected joints. The arthritis appears abruptly and tends to involve the knees and ankles, but sometimes involves the wrists, fingers, and/or toes. Untreated, the arthritis lasts for about a year, then generally abates and only rarely is accompanied by ankylosing spondylitis. Despite evidence of disease being triggered by bacterial infection, viable bacteria are rarely present in affected joints and antibiotic treatment seldom provides relief.
Up to 16% of subjects with gastrointestinal (GI) infection by Salmonella or Shigella subsequently develop arthritis. Despite this temporal association, it is unclear whether live bacteria reaching the affected joint are the cause of this arthritis. To date, success in culturing viable microorganisms from the affect joints has been quite limited, and antibiotic treatment rarely is of benefit. Symptomatic treatment is often accomplished with high doses of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents. In addition, intra-articluar steroid injections are of use. However, a need remains for additional therapies for this disease.
Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA) is a chronic, systemic, inflammatory disease that affects the synovial membranes of multiple joints. RA considered an acquired autoimmune disease, and genetic factors appear to play a role in its development In most cases of RA, the subject has remissions and exacerbations of the symptoms. Rarely does the disease resolve completely, although at times the symptoms might temporarily remit.
Symptomatic medications, such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents and aspirin, analgesics, and glucocorticoids, are used in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis to help reduce joint pain, stiffness and swelling. In addition, low doses of methotrexate, leflunomide, D-Penicillamine, sulfasalazine, gold therapy, minocycline, azathioprine, hydroxychloroquine (and other anti-malarials), and cyclosporine are used to modify the progression of the disease. However, a need still remains for other agents that can be used to alter the progression, or ameliorate the symptoms, of this disease.
In view of the above, there exists a need for new therapies to treat inflammatory arthropathies, particularly agents that suppress the inflammation associated with arthritis